Waiting for Morning Light
by o0RaeofDarkness0o
Summary: Set after Eclipse. Wedding's on the way, everything is going fine for everyone, until a random girl is Turned and dumped on the Cullen's doorstep. And one little thing can spark a series of events that will draw our favorite characters into a huge adventr
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Here it is…my first Twilight fanfiction…I really hope you like it.**_

_**And, like in the books, here's a flash into the future...**_

_As I stared into the eyes of my death and I knew that there was no use fighting…I was going to leave this life—one way or another. Either I would become a midnight snack, or I would become one of them._

_It was strange. All of my life I had imagined that if Vampires were real, if I happened to get Turned, I would have fallen in love and had one of those adventures you read in books…Now I realized how stupid that was. Just another daydream._

_And now, staring into the eyes of a nightmare, I saw everything I had taken for granted, everything that I should have treasured and instead ignored, or worse…I felt my fists clench. It was no use fighting, but at least I would go down with courage._

_Or maybe they'd think it was stupidity? I don't know, and I didn't care._

_I ducked a lunge and raised a leg, actually managing to trip him. My fist raised and slammed into his teeth. It didn't do much damage, I suppose, but it did shock him, probably because he was surprised that I would even fight back. __My hand throbbed—his teeth had broken the skin; I knew I had been poisoned...__While he lay there, gaping at me, I jumped up, propelling myself forward, trying to find my way out of this maze._

_I heard metal-ripping-metal and felt a grim satisfaction settle inside me. At least, while he was intent on killing me, he still protected me. I zoomed around another corner, feeling more of my temporary Vampire skills fade. __My speed was still here, though._

_Temporary…if only it had been permanent that first time. When I didn't have so much human things to hang on to..._

_He had promised that he wouldn't let anyone else harm me, and just a few moments ago—or was it centuries?—he had promised he'd make it as painless as possible. Maybe even enjoyable, he had said._

_I felt tears sting my eyes and my vision blurred. I shook my head to try and get rid of them, only to have a fresh wave spill over as I reached a dead end._

_I turned as a breeze swept by me, and looked up into his scarlet eyes._

_"I told you I would __always __protect you," he said calmly, his voice soft and enticing. "From yourself?" I whispered. He shook his head, as though disappointed. Disappointed with __him or me__, I didn't know._

_All I knew, at this point was that I was going to die._

* * *

I lay on the big couch, staring at the dark ceiling above me. The pain in my neck had faded, but every now and then, if I moved, a flare of agony and stiffness would shoot up my neck and down my shoulder. Carlisle had told me just to take it easy, just relax and try to rest. But I didn't _want_ to relax. I wanted to beat the crap out of the person who did this to me, who took my life away from me. I was angry at him, but in the back of my mind I knew he was just as angry at himself. He really didn't have a choice in the matter. 

At that thought, I felt a pang of guilt. It was all _my_ fault--if I hadn't gotten lost, then I would be at home, with my family, eating dinner and watching TV or something. But no. I was in Edward's room, staring at the ceiling, unable to move or cry or do anything.

Now, by this point you must know what's going on. If you don't, then either you're really stupid, or you probably haven't even read _Twilight_, in which case you shouldn't be reading this. Yes, Carlisle and Edward Cullen. Vampires. Well, if you're still reading you must be curious as to how I got here, with the vampires millions read and daydream about. My hat is off to you, Stephenie Meyer; I love your books.

In fact, I was reading _Eclipse_ when I got lost.

Alright, so if you want to listen to my story, keep reading. If you don't, well...skip this. And now, if you're _still_ reading, I'll give you some background information.

My name is Emily Allaway, I am and will forever be seventeen years old. I've got shoulder-blade length dark brown hair, and that's about the only thing in my appearance that's remained the same since I've changed. My eyes were previously hazel; now they're gold. I am, however, five foot seven, and I _looked_ completely normal. Until I was turned.

It wasn't his choice, as I've said before. It was either Turn me or let me get eaten by ravenous Newborns. And I am, in a way, very glad that he chose to turn me.

Ugh...Let me finish telling you about me before I spill the entire story out. I was born in San Francisco California to Emily and Robert Allaway. I have two little sisters who are nine, and are twins. Fraternal, but identical twin devils. We had just recently moved to Forks, and I was thrilled. I mean, even if there weren't any vampires or werewolves, I was in the very place that my favorite series of books took place!

But that life changed with one family outing to Seattle.

I had been walking along, my nose stuck in _Eclipse_ again, when I noticed that I was alone and that the lamps were turning on. I looked around and saw that the sun was setting, and that I was in the wrong part of town to get lost in. It was the place with the warehouses...like the time that Bella had come here, and nearly...

Oh boy.

I also saw that there were a gang of statue-perfect guys leanings against walls at strategic points down the street. Strategic points to what, you might ask? For "Catch Emily".

I closed my book with a snap as they began to come towards me. I knew they weren't human, almost as soon as I saw my own danger. And as they stepped into evening's last light, their perfect skin glistened like a thousand diamonds; their eyes were a deep crimson. They were Vampires…

And they were thirsty.

I knew it was no use to run or fight, or even scream—one way or the other, my number was up. I was going to be their dinner. I suddenly felt strangely calm as I stared into their feline, sheet-white faces, and I stepped backwards of my own will. They wanted me in the alley; I was going to go without a fight. Why give them any reason to make my end more painful than it was going to be?

Eventually I felt stone against my back, and a grim expression was on my face; I could see it reflected in the red eyes of the Vampires. They were silent except for the guttural sounds of hunger that came from deep in their throats.

And suddenly, I wasn't alone.

A boy was crouched in front of me, a feral snarl rumbling in his chest. It was too dark to see much, but I could tell that his hair was a brownish metal color…

Maybe bronze?

_"Edward?" _I whispered. He didn't move—except to shift his weight from one side to the other, ready to launch at the Vampires. One of the Vampires hissed in anger at having to fight for his prey, and launched himself at my protector. I leaped to the side—my defender had disappeared in the blink of an eye and the Vampire who had attacked was leaping onto thin air; right at me. Just before his white fingers reached me he was slammed into the wall. The copper-haired Vampire had just appeared again, ramming his shoulder into the Vampire's side.

He pinned the Vampire to the wall, and I looked away as there was a horrible metal-against-metal screeching. Something thudded by my feet and I jumped back—into the arms of an awaiting Vampire.

I yelped, and then tried to free myself, but it was no use. He grinned at me, and pushed me against the wall. I stared into his crimson eyes, knowing that he wasn't going to just turn me. He was starving. My breath had been knocked out of my lungs, and my eyes were wide, my fear obvious. I was afraid of _pain,_ not of death.

_He_ looked pained as he stared at me—he couldn't have been more than my age. "Let her go," a voice hissed. The velvet was still there, but the sugar was gone. The sound of shredding metal had stopped. The vampire in front of me hesitated, and then was pushed to the side. "I defeated your coven," my savior said in his deadly silk voice. "Go. She's _mine."_

The Vampire looked around and saw that yes, his companions were shredded into bits, smoldering in garbage cans. He suddenly glared at _my_ vampire. "You better turn her—or else give her to me, her blood is too…beautiful…" he looked at me wistfully.

My Vampire looked back at me, frowning. His wine-red eyes bore into mine. I swallowed hard, blinking away tears. "Just do it." I heard my voice, surprisingly strong. "Get it over with." "I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear. "I don't want to kill you…" His nose trailed down my jaw and my throat until he reached the base of my neck. His lips stopped there, and I felt his teeth against my skin. I tensed, shutting my eyes, ready.

Everything I ever took for granted flashed before my closed eyelids and I whispered goodbye to my family and friends. What had I done to deserve this? And then his teeth sank into my skin. It felt like my entire world ground to a halt, and a tingling sensation began to spread up my neck, down my shoulder...The fire followed, and a whimper came from my lips. I saw his wine red eyes come level with mine, looking angry and horrified with himself, and sympathetic towards me. "I hope this will help," he whispered, and then he pressed something behind my jaw.

Black blurred my vision as well as tears, and I heard a single, hoarse scream rip from my throat before I lost track of time and consciousness.

* * *

**I know, I know, people don't like to read about OC's...**

**But I still hope you like it...More will be coming. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I like this chapter...but then I don't at the same time. Probably because I didn't capture the characters correctly (because I'm not Stephenie Meyer--and here's my Disclaimer for all chapters: I DO NOT OWN!! 'Cept Adrian and Emily). So without further ado, here's chapter two.**

Next thing I had known I was being placed in a hospital bed. My eyes opened and I saw white. For a moment I thought that maybe I was dead—my head was foggy—but then I inhaled the strong, hospital smell. I screamed, shooting up. I was _terrified_ of doctors. And the sight of the syringe in the hands of a—incredibly handsome, blond—doctor made me freak out. It's not the kind of thing you'd like to wake up to, especially after going through what I did.

"Whoa!" Carlisle jumped back as I sat up, trying not to stab me. With wide eyes I stared at him. I knew it was Carlisle—something was telling me that. If there were Vampires, if I had actually moved to Forks…well, I wasn't that surprised, to tell you the truth. "How do you feel?" Carlisle asked calmly, placing the needle down on a tray. I stared at the glinting metal, feeling slightly nauseas, yet empty inside. "I'm…" I looked back at him, and felt a rumbling in my throat, a tugging in my senses. "Oh god," I moaned. "I'm a vampire!"

He smiled sympathetically. "I'm afraid so," he said. "I suppose you're hungry, but you'll have to wait a little while. First, I have to ask you some questions…"

"Don't worry," I said quickly. "I don't want to feed on humans!" He nodded. "Alright then…I'm—" "Carlisle? Yeah, I know…You'd be surprised at how much I know," I said. Even my voice sounded different. It sounded like course silk—not quite velvet or satin, but close. It sounded a bit hoarse, I suppose. Maybe it was just a Newborn thing. He blinked at me. Obviously my knowledge was surprising to him.

I took a deep breath. It pained me—and the intake of oxygen didn't seem mandatory, just habitual. "I'm Emily Allaway; I just moved to Forks with my family. We went to Seattle and I got lost and then…" I drew a shaky breath. My neck was throbbing painfully; every movement seemed to send a jet of fire through my body. "Allaway?" Carlisle looked worried. "Your parents came in…they wondered if maybe you had been hurt and sent here," he explained. I groaned. _So close, yet so far…_

"What am I going to do?" I moaned, putting my head in my hands. My skin felt like ice to my own skin, hard and flawless. "You could move in with us. We're all Vampires, too," he said. I nodded. "That sounds good," I said. I winced as the fire returned. Carlisle sat down at the foot of the bed, one hand resting comfortingly on my shoulder as his other dove into his pocket and came back out with his phone, dialed and held it up to his ear. All of that would have happened in a flash—and even as a vampire it appeared to be blurred.

"Edward? Yes, she's awake…Yes…Alright then…Don't bring her here, Emily might not have enough control yet…I see…Yes…" He was talking insanely fast, but it seemed crystal clear to me. My heart skipped a beat. _Edward_ was coming. I knew know that it wasn't Edward who had saved me, then bitten me. The boy couldn't have been Edward—he was too old. He looked like he was nineteen, not my age. His hair was _copper_ not bronze, and his eyes were wine-red, not gold or black.

Carlisle had just barely put down his phone and opened the door when Edward zoomed in. He stopped by my bedside, looking me up and down cautiously--as though making sure my 'welcome to the family' party was going to suit me, or something. My jaw dropped. There aren't words to describe him, although Stephenie Meyer seems to have overcome that little fact. I'll try my best. He looked like the masterpiece, white-marble statue come to life, his bronze hair a gorgeous contrast to his pale skin and golden eyes. His eyes…they were deep, hard pools of gold, with the slightest hint of emerald green around his dark pupils.

We stared at each other for a moment. His arched eyebrows drew together, his eyes boring into mine. I drew back into the stiff, hospital pillows, feeling inferior. And then it hit me--I was supposed to be his new _sister. _I tried to hide my shock and numb delight, knowing that he was reading my mind.

"Well, Emily," he murmured finally, his velvet voice low and cautious, "you're…different."

I rolled my eyes, letting out a growling sigh. "Oh, like _that's_ big news," I grumbled. Carlisle chuckled and then walked out of the room to do something medical-orientated. Edward made a sound that was half irritated and half amused. "You're a lot like Bella, even if you've only said one sentence," he said, sitting down in the chair at the side of my bed.

I stared at him. That was a _big. And I mean BIG _compliment. I mean, to be like Bella?! I realized that I was gaping again. I closed my jaw with a snap and then shook my head, grimacing as the fire flooded my mind, clearing my thoughts. This was **not** the time to act fan girl. "So I suppose you read everything," I stated. He nodded. "Except for your personal memories…I saw everything." His eyes flashed in amusement, suddenly. "No wonder the Volturi haven't put a stop to those books. Nobody truly believes them! They think it's just a story…" he chuckled.

I sighed. "Yeah. Volturi…whatever…" There was a long stretch of silence between us. "Do you know…who bit me?" I asked suddenly. He fingered the white sheets, plucking at a few loose threads. "His name was Adrian," he said finally. "Adrian Valance. He's generally a vegetarian, but sometimes the urge to feed on humans is stronger and more unbearable to him than to us. He's older than most of us, too. He's been around since the American Revolution, I believe…" He sighed. "He's been tearing himself apart over you Emily."

I blinked, absorbing this new information. "Really?" I asked. "Yes." He nodded. I sighed. "Well that doesn't really help, now, does it?" A flare of anger flashed through me, along with pain. "I mean, my entire _life_ was ripped from me! I know, I know," I said to my guardian angel who was probably shaking her/his head at me, "this is a good way for me to see how much I took for granted, but what about after I see that? I took less for granted than most humans do, and yet I'm doomed to live forever, looking back at my mistakes? I was looking _forward_ to going to heaven, actually, but now…" I thought for a moment, feeling a pang of dark determination. _Maybe the Volturi...?_

"No," Edward said sharply, hearing that train of thought. I glared at him. "And why not?" I retorted hotly. More pain…It was becoming a bit unbearable. My eyes would have watered, if it were possible. Another thing I'd miss—crying. It really helped sometimes. "Because then Adrian would send himself to the Volturi—again—and this time find a way to kill himself, too. Emily, you must understand that spreading his curse to you is just agony to him, also. Even more so than it is to you."

I snarled at him, feeling my hunger making my anger rise past the boiling point. "Until I hear it from his own mouth, I'm not cooling down about it," I hissed. And then suddenly the pain was so unbearable that I let out a strangled cry and fell back into the hospital bed, sending a _poof_ of sterile-hospital scent into the air that made my already churning stomach twist and knot.

I whimpered softly as I felt icy fingers brushing against my neck and then touching my wrist. The touches only made the fire spring up again. "Yes…She's only Half," I heard Carlisle say to Edward. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I moaned. "It will be explained later," Carlisle answered. "We're going to get you to the house, first."

And before I could even yelp, someone had scooped me up and we zoomed out of the hospital. I inhaled deeply the fresh smell of a wet forest, relishing the beautiful taste. And then something else hit me—and I knew what it was. It was the strong smell of a human girl, and it was _delicious._ I balked as my mouth watered, and I felt my face twist in disgust at myself. I knew it had to be Bella's…blood…She had been here only a little while ago, I suppose.

"Gah, stupid, _stupid_ freaking, idiotic…"I continued to mutter off a stream of profanities that would make even the most heartless Vampire in the entire universe cringe. Stupid Vampiric urges. Stupid…stupid…

Edward set me down on his couch, which I nearly slid off of, because I had just gone limp in his arms from the pain. "I can't put you in the bed because her smell is so strong on it," he explained. I rolled my eyes and continued my mumbled curses. He raised an eyebrow at my…colorful language…but didn't comment. He moved aside so that Carlisle could take over.

"Well, Emily," Dr. Cullen said after he had finished with my little check-up, "you should just rest for a bit. In a few hours the rest of our family will be back. We can get through the introductions, and then take you hunting." I grimaced as I felt an instinctive rumble in my stomach. It made me feel sick.

"I wonder what animal I'll like," I muttered to myself. That was probably the only thing I was curious about. Mountain lions, like Edward? Bears like Emmett? Or maybe something else…I grimaced as I thought about deer.

Suddenly I realized that I was alone. Great…I sighed.

* * *

And basically, that has you all caught up! Great, right?

_Riiiiight__…_

Yeah. That was about five hours ago. The sun's long set, and I've been listening to Amoranth, by Nightwish for the past…I'd say three and a half. Alice had come in and introduced herself to me, as well as selecting a random disk from Edward's shelves and putting it on for me. I like Alice—she's really, _really_ awesome. Heck, she even made me laugh, and that's a feat; when I'm in a mood like this it's hard to get me out of it. But I sank back into the mood when the pain and hunger returned, and she had to leave.

What I wanted was for my parents to be here. Or at least someone I knew, someone who would hold me, comfort me…even if I couldn't shed tears, I could wallow in grief.

You have no idea how much I hurt, inside and out. I was stiff, and angry, and hungry and angry…I felt my fists clench in fury—whether at me or at Adrian I wasn't quite sure. It just wasn't _fair!_ I felt my eyes tingle, as though telling me that it was now physically impossible for me to cry. That only made me feel worse; if that was possible.

The song finished, again, and this time there was a soft click as it was paused. "Everyone's home," Carlisle said. I didn't even have to acknowledge him before I was picked up and carefully taken downstairs—human speed, as to not jostle my aching body.

I felt like a sacrifice in some religious demonstration as I was silently set down on another couch, downstairs, with the entire Cullen family standing around me, their angelic faces solemn and curious at the same time. My eyes singled them out and put names to their faces—Edward and Carlisle I had already met. Esme reminded me so much of my mom that it hurt.

Alice reminded me of my friend Yuki, who I had just moved away from, and yet, at the same time she managed to be obviously Alice. Jasper _did_ look like a brooding movie star, except he was much more handsome than any actor could ever hope to be. It was obvious who Emmett was, and I could already feel the big-brother aura coming off of him. Rosalie…was beautiful. She gave me a hesitant, sympathetic smile, as though she knew that I hadn't asked for this life—just like her.

"Well, Emily," Alice said, her voice sad, yet happy at the same time. "Welcome to the family!"

And at that moment, I was crushed into a motherly/bear/sisterly/friendly/warm/fatherly hug, and I felt all the dry tears I had been holding back flood out. My body racked with sobs, and I hugged them back. I had had my human family taken away, but this new family understood, and they'd help me through this…

They'd help me survive.

* * *

**I apologize if I didn't capture the Cullens' personalities right, or messed up in a description, or didn't make sense...I'm sorry! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Jasper," Alice said cheerfully as she danced towards him, "You were outvoted!"

Jasper sighed softly but caught her as she pirouetted into his arms. I watched from my perch on the counter as Alice flirted and Jasper smiled lovingly at her. Even though he was much calmer than Alice, they were perfect matches—anyone with a brain could see that. "What was the vote for?" I asked finally. Alice giggled as she jumped over to me. "We were voting on who should take care of you while we went hunting," she explained. I hissed through my teeth, my fingers clenching on the marble countertop I was sitting on. _Babysitting _was the world that applied here.

"Aw, come on, Emily," Alice soothed. "Jasper's a great brother! Just ask Bella, or Rosalie, or Emmett—wait, not Emmett, but you get what I mean!" I forced myself to relax—as a Newborn, my temper was quick to flare and slow to cool.

"Sorry," I mumbled. A wide smile came onto her face. "Ooh! You'll have so much fun with Jazzy!" She cheered, jumping up and down, clapping her hands. She was a blur, even to my Vampire eyes. 'Jazzy' cocked his head at me, a slight smile on his face as he rolled his eyes at Alice. I nodded back, also smiling. "Well then," Jasper started, and Alice immediately stopped bouncing, "Let's go before she dies of hunger."

Both he and Alice laughed at that and I slid off the counter. I felt much better now; the fire and stiffness had left my system, and now I felt _amazing._ I finally understood how Superman must feel.

I caught my reflection in the dark window of the kitchen, and stopped to take it in.

My eyes had darkened from gold to bright, bright red. My skin was pale, instead of the slightly tanned cream; my face had thinned and…matured, so that now I was like a sculpture myself. My hair, which had previously been a milk-chocolate brown, was now one shade darker. I fingered a lock, and a feeling of longing for my old self filling my mind. I missed my hazel eyes, my chocolate hair with 'caramel', natural highlights, and my _humanity._

I realized how much Bella was taking for granted with the gift of having "human moments" before she changed, having a choice…I still hadn't done so many things, and if I didn't wake up from this nightmare soon, I'd never do them

"Emmy," Alice whispered, taking my hand, snapping me out of my reverie. Jasper took my other hand and they both steered me to the garage. Jasper had stopped trying to make my mood lift with his powers—it was no use at the moment.

Jasper swung himself effortlessly onto his silver motorcycle, and I realized that _I _was supposed to ride behind him. "What?! No way in _hell_ am I going to ride that!" I exclaimed. Alice rolled her eyes, and before I could protest, she had pushed me onto the bike behind Jasper. My arms instinctively shot around Jasper's waist; and before I had time to let go and get off, he had revved it up and we shot out into the woods.

I screamed—in sheer exhilaration. "Isn't this awesome?" Jasper asked. His voice was normal in volume, but my ears picked it up easily, as well as his own delight. "Heck yes!" I exclaimed. "Edward had to make me promise to stop thanking him," Jasper commented, and we both laughed. Alice's Porsche drew level with us, and Jasper leaned forward over his bike.

"Don't hang on _too _tight," he called to me, and I remembered that I had the ability to crush his bones without even noticing. I carefully loosened my grip on his waist enough to allow him a bit of no-crush room, and then we sped up. And then the race really began.

As we sped through red-lights, went off-road, and even squeezed through stand-still back-ups on highways, I couldn't stop smiling. I was absolutely in love with this part of my new life.

I knew the rest of the Cullens were following, keeping up in our race, but I also knew that Jasper and I were winning. I smiled to myself and shook my head, sending my long hair flying. The feeling of wind howling around my ears and flying through my hair was one that I'd never, _ever_ forget.

* * *

We finally reached some forest (which one I didn't know) and Jasper swung the bike around, sending a spray of dirt up in a wave on our right side. We grinned at each other. "That was so awesome," I murmured happily, trying to keep from jumping up and down in excitement. He smiled and then the others pulled up. Alice was pouting. "You beat my car!" She looked ready to throw a tantrum.

Then I noticed something—all of their eyes were dark now, not the usual gold. I wondered when they had last hunted. Had _Eclipse_ already happened? Where were we story-wise? I thought deeply, but my train of thought was cut short by a _delicious_ scent.

I froze, my eyes closing as I inhaled deeply. The smell filled my lungs, my throat, heck I could even taste it in my mouth. It was mouthwatering, and something inside me stirred. I knew what it was: the instincts of a hunter.

I could hear the paws padding against the ground, and knew my prey was far away—if you were a human. I felt a smile grow on my face; a carnivorous grin, the expression of a huntress who knew her prey was close, and had no idea what was coming.

I opened my eyes, a low rumble building around me—they were hungry too. "Let's go." Edward disappeared, obviously hunting after mountain lions. Emmett and Rosalie followed. Carlisle looked at Jasper and Alice, who nodded, and then he and Esme were off. "Alright," Jasper murmured, coming up next to me. "Let's get some lunch."

I crouched down, head held high, sniffing the air to find the right scent again. _Mmm…_

"Ready? Set?" Alice prompted. "GO!"

And I zoomed off.

* * *

As I hung on to Jasper's waist, head down to keep us streamlined, I thought about the hunt. Truthfully, it was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to me—excluding that first motorcycle ride, of course. Getting into a fight with a huge coyote like that…thrilling was the first word I could think of to describe it. I felt bad for the coyotes, but…well, it was better than humans.

And then afterwards, having enough control to play-fight with the others, my _family_…I let that word roll around in my head, tasting its feel on my tongue…it felt new, but old at the same time. It…it hurt. I felt a tug on my mind, as though someone was tapping on my shoulder (mentally) and then a feeling of peace and sleepiness washed over me. I rested my head on Jasper's back, my big brother…I'd always been the big sister, the oldest—now I was the youngest. I had people to depend on now, not the other way around.

It felt good.

I smiled at Jasper, who had looked over at me to see if his emotional help had worked. He smiled back slightly and nodded, before turning his eyes back to the road.

We sped through the woods, dodging trees easily, and when we finally pulled up in the garage. When everyone had gotten out of the car, Edward began talking to Alice and Carlisle, so low that even _I_ couldn't pick up what they were saying. Rosalie, Emmett and Esme came over to my side and they asked how I liked this so far.

"I love it," I admitted, smiling, "there are some things I know I'll miss later on, but at the moment, this is the best day of my life."They all smiled at me and Esme gave me a big hug—I didn't hug back as tightly as I'd have wanted to, to be careful. Rosalie listened to something as Alice cheered and jumped up and down, and then looked at me with mock sympathy. "If Bella's experiences have anything to say, you won't like what's going to happen to you next," she said.

I frowned, wondering what she had meant. Then, as Alice danced over, an evil smirk on her pixie face, I knew what it was.

Shopping.

"I saw that you have enough control to go shopping with me and Bella today!" She cheered, and dragged me off to her car. "Someone kill me now," I pleaded. Jasper smirked and went off to talk to Edward, Emmett and Rosalie laughed and went inside, while Esme and Carlisle followed. Edward shook his head and waved.

"Say hello to Bella for me," he said as I was thrown into Alice's Porsche. Alice closed the door behind her and then we were off again.

I sighed and sat back for the ride, excitement beginning to bubble up inside me. I was going to meet Bella.

* * *

**Was it that horrible? I don't know--why don't you tell me what you think?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

We stopped in front of Bella's house, and Alice got out. I hesitated, and she sighed impatiently. "Come on, Emmy!" She took my hand and tugged. I got out, and she danced up to the door, knocking on it as soon as she twirled there. There was the sound of running footsteps, and then something thudded against the door. "Ow!" I heard someone moan.

The door opened to reveal someone who was undoubtedly Isabella Swan. Alright, so she wasn't exactly a super model, but she was very pretty in the way that screamed 'this is totally natural!' She smiled brightly at Alice, but then caught sight of me. "What if someone recognizes me?" I asked Alice, my lips moving so fast that I knew Bella wouldn't be able to hear. Alice scowled at me. "No one's going to recognize you—you look different enough from the human Emily to be safe," she explained, and then jumped around to face Bella.

"Bella, I've decided you need to come spend some more time with me—Edward's been hogging you lately," Alice said. "And no excuses—you _are_ coming."

Bella sighed in defeat, still looking at me curiously. "Charlie?! I'm going shopping with Alice!" She called over her shoulder. "Alright, see you later, Bells!" The sounds of a football game reached my enhanced ears. Definitely Charlie in there. Bella closed the door. "Alright Bella, get in," Alice commanded, holding the door to the Porsche open. She got in and then I followed. Once the doors had closed and Alice had driven away, she turned to look at us.

"Bella, this is Emily Allaway," she said. Bella turned shocked and frightened eyes to me and I felt my cold face warm up by about half a degree. I sank down lower in my seat. "Emmy…do you want me to explain or do you?" Alice asked. I bit my lip. "I'll do it," I heard myself whisper. Something in my chest tightened and I struggled for words.

And then it all spilled out. If I could cry, I would have been curled up and sobbing, but I held it in. Bella looked like she'd give me a hug—and she did! I blinked, feeling a bit awkward, but hugged her back—careful to not make it too tight. "Charlie's been on your case for the past week," she said, pulling away from me. I gawked at her. _"WEEK?!"_ I exclaimed, looking from her to Alice. "It's been a week!?"

Alice nodded. "You're transformation took…a while…and then you were out for a few more days. It's only been a day since you woke up," she said. I bit my lip and pulled my knees up to my chin. A week since I had 'disappeared', a week since my life had been ripped from me. A week since I had 'met' Adrian.

My dead heart would have fluttered at the thought of Adrian. His appearance in my mind had cleared a bit, and I could see his pained eyes, his regret at having to make the decision that would ruin my life for eternity. His tousled, copper hair, each strand like a thread of gold in the fading light—

I cut off that train of thought and watched it crash and burn. What was the use fantasizing when he would never look at you in the face again?

"Emmyyyyy…" Alice was waving a hand in front of my face and I shook my head, getting out of the car. We were at the mall. I steeled myself. "Alice," I said regally. "Here's your new Barbie." She squealed and began chattering about what would go with my hair and etcetera. Bella grinned at me. "Thanks for saving me from the torture," she said gratefully.

I smiled. "My friends used to do this to me all the time—I was allergic to most make-ups though so we had to skip that part, but playing Barbie Doll is nothing new to me," I explained, and then I was dragged off.

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**

Emily looked totally out of it as Alice thrust different outfits at her She didn't even notice when a bunch of guys wolf-whistled at her. She was just staring straight in front of her, her gold eyes unfocused. She played with her dark-chocolate colored hair, staring at her feet until Alice came back with a new outfit.

She only came around when she had to look in mirrors, and then she would show real, sincere happiness as she said she loved the clothes. Personally, she looked like almost human, even if she was drastically pale and beautiful; she didn't look like she was completely Vampire. Maybe Adrian's power was to limit how much venom he used when he bit?

Emily was currently wearing black jeans and a black and red one shoulder halter-top, and she looked _beautiful_ in my eyes. But Alice was frowning—and then I saw why. On the side of Emily's neck, right where the major vein would be was a crescent shaped mark, like the scar on my hand. She looked in the mirror and bit her lip, kneading her fingers unconsciously; a nervous habit of hers, I suppose.

"No one'll notice, right?" She murmured. "I can always wear a jacket over this too, you know." I could tell that she liked the outfit, and I knew Alice would buy it anyway, but Emily was staring at the mirror, at her neck. Her white fingers flew up to her neck and lightly touched her bite mark. "I want to see him, Alice," she said suddenly, turning from the mirror. "I want to talk to Adrian."

"But you don't know where he is—he could be in Italy for all we know," I said. She cringed and I slapped myself for saying _Italy._ Alice sighed and sat down on the edge of a sale table. Her eyes had a faraway look in them, and I knew she was trying to _See_ something.

While she searched the future, I looked at Emily. The pain in her eyes was enough to make me feel like she needed comforting. Technically, she was my sister now. "Emily…are you alright?" I asked her, putting a hand on hers. Her hand was warmer than most vampire's—it wasn't _icy_ it was just…extremely cold. She sat down next to me and shook her head. "I guess," she finally answered. "I mean, this is awesome. I can deal with this. I just want to…I want to hear his apology. I want to hear his voice again…"

Her eyes became unfocused again, and a slight smile came across her face. I knew that look—I had worn it many times when I thought about Edward. I laughed and nudged her. "Someone's got a crush!"

She laughed and scowled at me, her mood lifted. "I have to deal with six married vampires—more than half of which are pretty much teenagers—plus you and Edward. I think that having a _crush_ is alright." We both laughed.

Alice finally came out of her trance and looked at Emily with a sly grin. "Let's get you home," she said to Emily. "Your room is ready."

I raised an eyebrow at Emily, who looked paler than usual. "Please, no pink!" She moaned. Alice and I laughed, and dragged her off to the checkout counter to buy her outfits.

* * *

**Emily's POV  
**

When we got back to the Cullens'—_our_ house, Bella was swept upstairs by Edward, while Alice followed with me in tow. She finally opened a door and pushed me inside. I took one step forward, and the door closed behind me.

I looked around the room—there was a window-seat that ran all along the window-wall, and in the corner of the room it became a bed-like thing. It looked very, very soft and comfortable. The floor was a warm colored wood, while the rest of my room…I gasped. All of my stuff from my old, human room had been moved into here: all the stuffed animals that I've kept since I was a baby, my books, even my computer.

I sat down on the window seat, and held my old teddy bear close. He smelled like my home, like my old life. I lay back, watching as the sun set: my second day as a vampire had just ended.

Suddenly, I tensed. A sweet, wonderful smell flooded my senses, and my eyes narrowed. I didn't turn my head, seeing his reflection in the window. "Hi, Adrian."

* * *

**A/N: OK, so this chapter sucked…I know…But most of the next chapter will be Edward and Bella stuff…Please tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like it, I really hope you do.**** _PLEASE_**** tell me what you think!****  
**

**Bella**

Edward set me down on the bed and I laughed. "Do you think she'll like her room?" Edward asked. I shrugged. "I don't even know what it looks like," I replied, but I didn't care much—all I could really think about was how wonderful it felt to be back in his arms.

He pulled me closer to his chest, nuzzling my neck, his cold, smooth cheek rubbing against my skin. "Mhm…" I closed my eyes as he moved up to my mouth, his lips moving gently against mine. As always, when I forgot how to breathe, he pulled away enough to skim down my throat.

His head stopped at my chest, his ear pressed against my clumsily thumping heart, which was missing a few beats here and there. He chuckled softly, his arms tightening around me as he pulled me even closer. "I'm going to miss that sound," he murmured more to himself than to me. But when he looked up at me again, his topaz eyes were happy and loving.

His lips met mine again, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I wished that we could stay this way for eternity—and soon I knew we could. Alice had convinced (coughGuiltTrippedcough) me into having the wedding in June. "You know what they say about June brides; they're brides all their lives!" She had said. She was planning on having it somewhere around the twentieth (don't ask me why, because I _know_ she's hiding something from me), and this was the first day that she had let me go without actually doing something to do with the wedding.

I cringed at the memory of deciding on what colors the flowers would be, what type of cake…the list of torture goes on and on.

Edward pulled away, looking solemn as he studied my face. "It'll be over soon," he said reassuringly. "Then you won't have to deal with such an occasion again."

I grimaced. "You don't _need_ to read my mind," I grumbled, "you already read my face like a book." He chuckled. "And besides…" I smiled at him. "I'm looking forward to getting married." As I pulled him down for another kiss, he mumbled something that sounded vaguely like, "When did you change your mind?"

"Oh, when Alice acted it out with Jasper," I explained breathlessly, once we had broken away. "It was…beautiful. And I like the idea of having you bound to me—the way it was explained to me, you can't break away for eternity." He smiled. "Yes, that's the Catholic view. Have you decided if the wedding will be Catholic, or something else? I can think of millions of different religions…" He shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me as long as you enjoy it."

I rested my head on his cold shoulder, watching as the sun set. "Whatever Alice wants. She knows what I'll like and what I won't…" he nodded and rolled onto his side so that I had my back against his chest.

"I love you," he murmured. "You know that, right?"

I closed my eyes, smiling as I snuggled into his arms. "Yeah," I yawned. "I love you too."

* * *

**Emily**

_Suddenly, I tensed. A sweet, wonderful smell flooded my senses, and my eyes narrowed. I didn't turn my head, seeing his reflection in the window. "Hi, Adrian."_

He was silent, and I finally turned to look at him. His dark gold eyes were locked onto mine, and a pained expression was on his beautiful face. His windswept, copper hair looked as though it were melting metal in the fiery light of the sunset, and his skin looked almost normal as the light hit it. He was tall, probably around six foot four, and he held himself with the air of someone who was relaxed, but still ready to shoot out of the way of an attack. His face was beautifully sculpted, his cheekbones well defined, but not in the way that makes them look like they're sticking out like a ledge under his eyes.

His jacket was a dark blue one, with a rather high collar, and it was open to reveal his black shirt that had the red letters of something which I didn't bother reading. He wore jeans.

We stared at each other for a while, until the pain on his face became unbearable. "I'm so sorry, Emily," he said, his voice sincere and tortured. I snarled, and shot forward.

He seemed to have not been expecting the attack, because I actually got a grasp on his jacket before he was away. I smiled and crouched, putting on his jacket. It really didn't matter—it was still cold. The smell was intoxicating: I could now smell why Bella loved Edward's jacket…He raised an eyebrow at me. "Glad you like it," he muttered.

I zipped the jacket up to my collar and then began shifting my weight from one side to the other. He saw what I was doing and tensed. "Emily--" I didn't let him finish, pouncing before he could react. One of my hands grabbed his black shirt, and my foot shot around to trip him. He fell backwards, and we began to roll on the floor; he was trying to get on top to keep me from inflicting as much damage as I could on him. "Sorry doesn't cut it!"

I wanted to sink my teeth into his marble skin and rip him apart—I couldn't give him as much mental and emotional pain as he had given me, but I _could_ give him the physical equivalent.

We slammed into the side of the window seat and I gained the upper hand. I straddled him, holding his arms down with my knees, and keeping his head back with one hand. I was breathing heavily—not from the actual need to, but more like habit—and he shuddered slightly as I leaned closer to his neck.

But I caught the look in his eye, and stopped. _Emily, look at yourself! What are you doing?!_ Part of me screamed. _You aren't that kind of person!_

I hesitated, pulling back slightly. And then, before I could do anything, I was slammed onto the hardwood and he was on top of me, taking my previous position. He smiled at me, and like Bella around Edward, I was dazzled. "You should have destroyed me then," he said, smile disappearing to be replaced with a frown. "I deserve it. I took away your chance at a normal life, of having children…everything. I deserve to die." His voice was almost pleading, and I found his grip on my arms loosening. I shifted, about to roll on top of him again, but hesitated once more.

I _wasn't_ that kind of person. Vampire. Girl.

He rested his head on my chest, as though listening to my heartbeat—which was stupid, because I didn't have a heartbeat anymore. I caught a whiff of his hair, and one of my hands went to his shoulder, lightly flitting from there to his hair. He looked up, his head still above my chest, and his eyes met mine, a soft, sad smile on his face. The look in his eyes as he gazed at me would have made me blush, if possible...and then suddenly I gasped, my eyes widening in shock.

In my chest, my heart was beating.


End file.
